1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals provide a variety of additional functions other than the basic communication functions. The additional functions can also be executed at the same time, which is referred to as multi-tasking. For example, a user can send a message to another user while simultaneously listening to music. The user can also download data while simultaneously playing a game.
In addition, the user can also display a task menu including a list of tasks. However, the task menu is displayed as a single menu and when the user selects one of the tasks in the task menu, the information related to the selected task is displayed as a single screen, and the task menu is no longer displayed. Accordingly, to perform a multi-tasking operation, the user must first confirm that a task is currently executing, display the task menu, and then select another task to be executed from the displayed task menu. Further, the user is unable to confirm how the particular task is progressing.
Therefore, the related art mobile communication terminal is problematic because it is difficult to perform multiple tasks simultaneously. In addition, because mobile terminal resources have to be released or allocated to display the different screens such as a task menu and a task list, resources are unnecessarily wasted.